JASMINE
by parkayoung
Summary: Big thing called JASMINE PARK -CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

Sembilan belas tahun dan menikah.

Chanyeol memiliki status itu dengan kebanggaan tersemat di atas pundak karena menikahi Baekhyun adalah tujuan terakhir setelah dia menjadi mahasiswa _management_. Perjuangannya sama-sama rumit. Jika menjadi mahasiswa butuh serangkaian tes, maka menikahi Baekhyun butuh keseriusan untuk menembus izin orangtua.

Pantang menyerah bukan bagian dari diri Chanyeol. Berjuang sudah seperti hobi, karena dia percaya usaha tidak akan pernah mengkhianati hasil.

Di bulan ke-tiga keseriusan itu Chanyeol mendapat restu. Berbekal kedai _bubble tea_ yang ia rintis sebulan yang lalu, izin di dapat dan di bulan selanjutnya mereka menikah.

Byun Baekhyun adalah wanita yang cekatan. Urusan dapur tidak pernah terabaikan dan Chanyeol tak perlu meragukan kemampuan istrinya.

Setiap pagi akan ada masakan yang terhidang di meja begitu juga saat malam. Meski _flat_ sederhana itu berisi beberapa bilik inti, Baekhyun mendekor ulang hingga menjadi hunian nyaman sekelas apartemen mewah.

"Bersabarlah. Kehidupan kita perlahan akan lebih baik." Begitulah janji yang selalu Chanyeol katakan setiap malam pada istrinya.

Lalu di bulan ke-12 pernikahan itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali menemui cerita baru. Seorang malaikat kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan hadir dengan teriakan nyalang yang manis. Proses normal itu berhasil Baekhyun lewati. Tak ayal Chanyeol dirundung derai tangis haru. Berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun serta mengisi sajak kehidupan dengan janji seorang kepala keluarga yang telah melekat.

Chanyeol setingkat lebih dewasa.

Hanya saja semua itu perlu diuji seberapa besar kekuatannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun butuh satu momen tahan banting dimana ego bisa saja berkuasa di atas segalanya.

Saat itu senja di kota mulai merayap.

Sesuai kesepakatan, saat _weekend_ mereka akan membawa si kecil, Park Jasmine, untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati dunia luar. Sekalipun hanya ke _supermarket_ sekedar membeli air mineral dingin, setidaknya mereka bisa keluar rumah sebelum rutinitas keseharian kembali.

Jasmine dan Baekhyun berada dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Senyum Jasmine terus merekah ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya untuk lagu Baby Shark yang hampir diputar ratusan kali di mobil.

Jasmine menyukai itu, dan kedua orangtuanya sepakat akan memainkan apa yang Jasmine sukai selama di perjalanan. Hanya saja sore ini Chanyeol melakukan pelanggaran. Baby Shark yang lucu mulai berganti musik metal secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tentu saja protes. "Kembalikan Baby Shark."

Tapi Chanyeol mengabaikan. Dia tak menggubris sampai akhirnya Baekhyun melakukan hal itu sendiri.

"Baek!"

"Baby Shark untuk Jasmine. Tidak ada yang lain."

Tapi perebutan itu terus terjadi. Chanyeol yang sedari pagi terlihat bersuasana hati buruk lantas menepikan mobil secara kasar dan membuat Baekhyun turut emosi.

"Bicarakan selagi aku masih berbaik hati." Kata Baekhyun

"Persetan!"

"Hei!"Telinga Jasmine segera Baekhyun tutupi. Pertengkaran orangtua jangan sampai didengar sang anak. "Sebenarnya apa masalahmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku. Itu saja."

"Tapi kita sepakat hanya memainkan apa yang Jasmine suka saat bertiga di mobil."

"Kau kira aku peduli?!" Chanyeol semakin menyalak, begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Katakan apa masalahmu sehingga kau bisa berubah drastis. Selama ini kau biasa-biasa saja dengan lagu kesukaan Jasmine?!"

"Aku bosan! Aku lelah! Aku butuh duniaku kembali. Bukan lagu hiu bodoh, tapi lagu kesukaanku. Setiap hari kita mendengarkan lagu itu, pergi kemanapun juga lagu itu! Kau tidak bosan?!"

"Jadi kau mulai bosan?" Pertanyaan mencekam.

Salahkan Chanyeol yang terlalu menumpuk rasa stres akibat tanggungjawab yang hanya dia pikirkan, bukan mencari jalan keluar.

Kewajiban di rumah serta di kampus sedang berada pada masa mendidih dan membuat Chanyeol khilaf dalam satu tarikan emosi.

"Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja selama ini?! Aku bahkan lupa dimana meletakkan kotak kosmetikku, aku tidak pergi ke _mall_ membeli baju, tidak duduk santai di cafe bersama teman-teman, kau pikir hanya kau yang merasakannya?!"

Dan kekhilafan jilih kedua Baekhyun yang memulai.

Seketika dia sadar apa yang dia katakan bukanlah pembelaan. Selama ini Baekhyun selalu mendahulukan kebutuhan Jasmine, urusan merawat tubuh hanya sekedar menggunakan masker atau berolah raga kecil saat Jasmine tertidur.

Tidak. Dia tidak menyesal melakukan itu.

Segera Baekhyun memeluk Jasmine erat, mengucap maaf banyak-banyak pada putri kecilnya lalu menatap sinis pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya keluar dengan bantingan pintu yang menyakiti telinga.

Chanyeol melihat setitik kebasahan di pelupuk mata Baekhyun dan dia teramat membencinya. Hatinya mendadak kosong dan penyesalan datang bertubi-tubi tapi Baekhyun mengelak dengan menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mencegahnya berjalan menjauh dari mobil.

Emosi hanya omong kosong. Dan penyesalan akan selalu mendapat tempat terakhir jika perdebatan itu memanas.

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah halte. Pelukan pada Jasmine dia lakukan secara erat mengingat cuaca mulai dingin. Tapi tak lama kemudian wanita itu berbalik, kembali pada Chanyeol dengan wajah masam.

"Aku butuh uang buat naik bis." Begitu katanya dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Kau akan kemana naik bis, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menepis kebasahan di pelupuk mata Baekhyun menggunakan ibu jari.

"Kemana saja karena aku sedang membencimu. Jadi cepat berikan aku uang untuk naik bis!"

Dunia ini begitu _random._ Dan kelemahan Chanyeol telah tergenggam erat di tangan Baekhyun tanpa ada sela sedikitpun.

"Pulang denganku saja, ya?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Dia tetap menyodorkan tangan meminta uang.

Alih-alih memberikan, Chanyeol meraih tangan itu dan memberi kecupan di punggung tangan. Penyesalannya tergambar jelas dari caranya melemah, semoga Baekhyun menyadari hal itu.

Dan malamnya mereka berbicara lebih intim. Sumber kemarahan itu Chanyeol ceritakan, sesekali dia juga meminta maaf karena tak bisa mengontrol emosi.

Baekhyun paham. Dia juga meminta maaf karena tidak seharusnya menambah emosi Chanyeol dengan emosi pula. Seharusnya dia menjadi penenang, bukan pemicu panasnya situasi.

Malam itu lantas berakhir dengan banyak janji dan kesepakatan. Memilih dewasa tidak pernah disalahkan karena memang itu yang dibutuhkan.

Dan kapal mereka akan terus berlayar.

.

 **4 years old Jasmine.**

Jasmine adalah penggambaran sempurna kebahagiaan yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun miliki. Lentik bulu matanya serta caranya tersenyum menurun dari sang ayah. Sedang garis mata serta hidung ia wariskan dari sang ibu.

Jasmine sudah berusia 3 tahun. Tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi membuat gemas siapapun yang melihat. Penampilannya benar Baekhyun rawat sedemikian hingga ada rambut hitam pekat lurus sebatas bahu yang dipadukan dengan poni di dahi.

Beruntung Jasmine lahir dari orangtua yang paham betul tentang _fashion._ Atau mungkin hanya ibunya saja, karena sang ayah hanya menjadi tempat dominan bermanjaan saat malam berkumpul tiba.

Chanyeol sudah lulus kuliah lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Sejalan dengan itu ia diterima di perusahaan yang pernah menjadi tempatnya magang lalu berbesar hati mengumpulkan pundi-pundi untuk membeli hunian baru.

Adalah rumah sederhana yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari teman semasa kuliah. Keadaannya tak terlalu buruk, hanya butuh pembenahan atap sekaligus mengganti cat maka rumah itu akan menjadi surga keluarga kecilnya.

Baekhyun bertugas men- _design._ Interior sekaligus perabotan dia yang memimpin penataan dengan pertimbangan bisa jadi kenyamanan keluarga serta tempat bermain aman untuk Jasmine.

Kembali pada Jasmine.

Gadis kecil itu senang merangkak di atas perut ayahnya saat sebelum tidur. Dia akan duduk dengan boneka Barbie di tangan, lalu meminta perhatian dengan mengigit kecil perut ayahnya.

"Aw! _It hurt, Princess._ "

Lalu Jasmine akan kegirangan saat ayah sudah sepenuhnya beralih perhatian padanya daripada ponsel. Giginya sudah penuh, masih sangat putih karena Baekhyun tidak mengenalkan coklat atau makanan manis lainnya untuk kebaikan gigi Jasmine.

Jika ibu adalah seorang malaikat penjaga, maka ayah adalah iblis pengganggu.

Secara sengaja Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu berbungkus emas dari laci nakas, menyerahkan pada Jasmine dengan senyum penuh kelicikan seperti raja sihir.

" _Sweetheart,_ Ayah mendapatkan ini dari teman kerja."

"Ini apa?" Mata Jasmine membola.

"Sebentar, apa Ibu masih menonton drama di depan?"

"Em!" Jasmine mengangguk mantab, "Kata Ibu, Junki _ahjussi_ sangat tampan."

Satu hela napas kesal Chanyeol peroleh.

Selalu aktor itu. Kapan giliran Chanyeol yang dipuji?

Baekhyun hanya mengatakan hal itu ketika melihat koleksi _heels_ terbaru Kate Spade terpampang di situs sepatu _branded._ Baekhyun berkata tidak baik memuji suami tampan terus menerus karena nanti akan berakibat lelakinya besar kepala dan segalanya.

"Ayah, ini apa?" Jasmine menginterupsi lagi.

"Berjanji Jasmine tidak akan bilang pada Ibu jika Ayah memberikannya."

Jasmine mengangguk patuh. Kelingking mungilnya ia sodorkan sebagai perjanjian terikat dengan Chanyeol yang mulai mengupas pembungkus emas itu.

"Ini namanya Coklat."

"Cotat?"

"Coklat, _princess._ Bukan Cotat."

"He-em. Ini cotat."

Sudahlah.

"Ayah mendapatkannya dari teman kerja. Ini belinya jauh, di Swiss."

"Cuit?"

"Swiss, _princess._ Bukan Cuit."

"He-em. Ini cuit."

Sekali lagi, sudahlah.

"Ayah hanya diberi satu. Karena Ayah sangat menyayangi _princess,_ jadi Ayah tidak memakannya. _Princess_ mau?"

Jasmine meragu sebentar. Warna makanan itu sangat tidak menarik, tidak seperti permen warna-warni yang selalu Jasmine jumpai saat di minimarket bersama Ibu.

"Coba dulu."

Jasmine menggigit kecil ujung makanan itu. Ia kira akan seburuk obat batuk yang selalu ia minum saat sakitnya kambuh, ternyata makanan ini jauh lebih enak dari semua makanan yang pernah Jasmine makan.

Seketika ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, melahap coklat itu dalam satu waktu dan tersenyum senang karena ia diperkenalkan dengan makanan baru.

"Bagaimana? Enak?"

Anggukan Jasmine beserta mulutnya yang berlumur coklat mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol mengulum senyum gemas. Tak bisa dihindari lagi, Chanyeol segera memburu pipi Jasmine untuk ia kecup lalu ia gigit hingga anak perempuan kesayangannya itu tertawa geli. Tak ayal coklat dalam mulutnya tersembur keluar, meski begitu derai tawa masih menghias dan Chanyeol kira kebahagiaan memang sesederhana ini.

"Ayah, besok belikan cotat lagi, ya?"

"Eh, Jasmine hanya boleh makan satu. Tidak boleh makan banyak-banyak nanti Ibu marah."

Wajah sendu Jasmine adalah kelemahan Chanyeol paling utama. Di saat dia menyayangi Jasmine dengan tak berbatas, maka di sana dia di uji untuk bertaruh tentang beberapa larangan demi kebaikan Jasmine.

Baekhyun amat sangat peduli dengan kesehatan. Istrinya itu bahkan mengikuti kelas khusus tentang kesehatan anak dan menerapkan beberapa pada Jasmine.

Dan cotat? Ah, maksudnya coklat.

Coklat adalah musuh utama. Baekhyun benar-benar memerangi makanan itu karena seusia Jasmine rawan terkena penyakit gigi karena coklat. Tapi nyatanya Chanyeol memutus semua itu dengan sebungkus coklat dari cuit—ah, Swiss maksudnya. Wajah bahagia Jasmine menjadi imbalan yang pas, tapi wajah memelas karena larangan makan coklat di kesempatan selanjutnya menjadi kesedihan tersendiri.

"Kenapa, Ayah?" mata Jasmine bahkan mulai berair.

"Em.. karena..karena tempat belinya sangat jauh. Di Swiss."

"Apa cuit lebih jauh dari rumah nenek?"

"Sangaat jauh. Ayah harus pergi berhari-hari ke sana dan meninggalkan _princess._ _Princess_ mau Ayah pergi jauh?"

Jasmine menggeleng, melupakan coklat yang menjadi pujaan hati terbaru lalu berhambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ayah janan pelgi, ya? Tidak apa tidak membeli cotat. Tapi Ayah janan pelgi."

Ah, lagi-lagi bahagia tergambar sesederhana ini. Selagi Baekhyun mengumpat di depan televisi lalu tiba-tiba berteriak kegirangan karena aktor kesukaannya muncul, Chanyeol hanya butuh Jasmine dengan segala kepolosan anak perempuan itu di pelukannya.

"Tidak, _princess._ Ayah akan selalu di sini dengan _princess._ "

Jasmine baru tiga tahun, rasa-rasanya Chanyeol tidak ingin gadis kecilnya bertumbuh lebih besar lalu bertemu lelaki lain untuk merasakan jatuh cinta.

Tolong, Chanyeol belum siap dengan hal itu!

.

.

 **tebece**

 **Basyud :** ini akan jadi two-shot. Chap selanjutnya berarti end hehe

FF ini bentuk imajinasi liar ttg Ayah - Anak perempuan satu-satunya hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**8 years old** **Jasmine** **.**

Pergantian siang dan malam menjadi hal yang sangat Chanyeol nantikan. Sekuntum bunga mulai melayu; menutup diri untuk istirahat sejenak atas prosesnya sepanjang hari. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, peliknya urusan kantor membuatnya ingin cepat pulang untuk menghidup aroma surga dunia bersama dua perempuan yang menunggu di rumah.

Bel berbunyi. Kedatangan Chanyeol tidak pernah luput dari sambutan hangat sang istri yang tengah mengenakan apron berwarna _pink._

Kuncup senyum mulai mengembang. Sukma yang sempat mengalami penat berubah drastis kala ada gadis kecil lain yang menyongsong kedatangan Chanyeol dengan teriakan nyaring.

" _My little princess._ Ini hari Rabu dan kau mengenakan baju _pink_? Ayah pikir hari ini bukan jadwalnya kau mengenakan baju abu-abu?"

Jasmine berdecak kecil, memutar tubuh dengan rambut yang turut tersingkap lalu meletakkan dua tangan di pinggang layaknya seorang bos.

"Ayah," telunjuknya mengarah pada sang ayah, "hari ini Jasmine di undang pesta ulang tahun teman sekolah. Deskot

"Deskot?" Alis Chanyeol bertaut. Sekalipun Jasmine mulai bisa menitih kata dengan lancar, terkadang masih ada beberapa hal yang butuh diluruskan terutama jika itu menyangkut kata asing.

" _Dress-code._ " Beruntung ada Baekhyun yang membenarkan.

"Ya, deskot."

" _Dress-code, princess._ "

"Apalah itu namanya, Ayah." Membenahi sebentar rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena Chanyeol yang berkali-kali mencium, Jasmine lantas menuju rak sepatu dan mengenakan sepasang lucu yang terlihat manis di kedua kakinya.

"Ini teman yang mana?"

Radar proteksi Chanyeol mulai menguat. Dia mencegah Baekhyun yang mengambil _coat_ di kursi dan membantu Jasmine membenahi lagi pakaiannya.

Ada sebentuk rasa pencegahan. Bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu teman mana yang mengadakan ulang tahun hingga Jasmine harus mengenakan _dress-code._

"Teman sekolah. Namanya Mason. Kebetulan dia juga teman Jasmine les piano." Terperinci Baekhyun menjelaskannya, Chanyeol masih merasa kurang puas dan memilih berdiri di pintu dengan lipatan tangan di dada.

"Ayah, ini hanya ulang tahun. Teman-teman Jasmine datang juga di sana."

"Jasmine, Jasmine itu anak perempuan. Ayah tidak mau Jasmine pergi ke rumah anak laki-laki sendiri."

"Jasmine diantar ibu." Bumbu merajuk mulai terlihat dari wajah Jasmine.

Keadaan ini sebenarnya bukan sekali dua kali. Banyak lagi cerita dimana Chanyeol memiliki sikap penjagaan berlebih sedang Jasmine adalah tipikal anak yang mencintai hal-hal baru serta kebebasan. Mereka tak pernah sependapat tentang beberapa hal. Biasanya jika sudah seperti itu, Jasmine akan meraung dalam tangis dan Chanyeol meraung dalam banyak alasan untuk anak perempuannya yang berharga.

"Hanya sebentar, _honey._ "

"Tapi ini di rumah anak laki-laki, Baek."

"Jasmine tidak sendirian. Aku akan menemani sampai selesai."

"Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku saja yang menemani." Mengambil kembali jas yang sudah di letakkan di sofa, Chanyeol lantas berjongkok di depan Jasmine yang mulai tersedu dalam kesedihan.

Semua terjadi seperti itu. Baekhyun tetap tinggal di rumah ketika Chanyeol memaksa akan mengantar Jasmine ke tempat ulang tahun.

Sejatinya acara ulang tahun terlewati dengan keseruan khas anak-anak bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Jasmine harus rela menahan rasa kesal yang menyesakkan dada ketika ayahnya yang super tinggi itu melesak di antara keramaian bersama topi kerucut di kepala.

Percayalah, Chanyeol cukup dewasa untuk tahu jika badut adalah ilusi belaka untuk membahagiakan anak-anak. Tapi lelaki itu justru membaur dengan tawa riang bersama tepuk tangan meriah saat badut berhasil melakukan sulap.

.

 **17 years old Jasmine** **.**

"Iya, Ayah. Jasmine tidak akan pulang terlambat. Lagipula ini hanya perkumpulan angkatan biasa."

Ini masih pukul 7 pagi, tapi melalui ponsel itu Jasmine sudah mendengar banyak petuah dari ayahnya yang sedang di luar kota.

Sesekali matanya bergulir, berotasi dengan kekesalan yang kentara lalu melempar isyarat pada ibu yang sedang menyiapkan makan pagi. Bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara, meminta pertolongan pada ibu tentang ayahnya yang memulai petuah pagi sebelum Jasmine berangkat sekolah.

"Ayah, Ibu ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Terburu Jasmine menyerahkan ponselnya sebelun Ayahnya, Tuan Park yang maha cerewet itu terus memberi petuah-petuahnya.

 _"Ya, Baek? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"_

Baekhyun yang baru selesai dengan tatanan makanan di atas meja hanya bisa menghela napas sabar. Putrinya yang beranjak dewasa tengah memohon dengan caranya yang manis, pertanda dia benar-benar butuh penyelamat dari Chanyeol yang tak pernah absen mengatakan jika Jasmine adalah harta berharga yang harus dijaga.

Siapa yang tidak mengetahui hal itu? Setiap anak adalah harta yang berharga dan harus dijaga. Jasmine paham betul, sebagai satu-satunya anak yang dimiliki Chanyeol-Baekhyun, dia berada di sisi protektif yang berlebih. Setiap gerak-geriknya bermandikan rasa khawatir, tapi bagi Jasmine tidak perlu seperti itu ketika Jasmine sudah 17 tahun.

"Jika berkunjung ke rumah nenek, aku akan bertanya pada nenek saat hamil ayah dulu, nenek mengidam apa."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut sedikit. Setelah menyelesaikan panggilan dengan suaminya, Baekhyun menemani Jasmine makan pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ayah adalah jenis lelaki paling menyebalkan sedunia. Aku sudah besar, sudah 17 tahun tapi ayah selalu memperlakukanku seperti saat aku masih 8 tahun."

"Itu karena ayah menyayangimu, sayang."

"Ibu juga menyayangiku tetapi Ibu jauh lebih tenang memperlakukanku. Dan ayah? Oh astaga, bahkan urusan rambutku saja ayah sangat cerewet."

Tergelak oleh tawa geli, Baekhyun lantas menyingkirkan sisa selai coklat yang ada di sekitar bibir Jasmine.

Ya, Jasmine sudah 17 tahun tapi coklat masih menjadi makanan favorit dan bukan Jasmine namanya jika tidak ada selai yang tertinggal di sekitar bibirnya.

"Oh ya? Apa yang ayah katakan?"

"Aku tidak boleh menguncir terlalu tinggi dan tidak boleh menggunakan pita terlalu mencolok. Takutnya nanti ada yang iri dan aku dijambak. Ayolah, tidak ada yang seperti itu di sekolahku."

"Itu karena kau sangat cantik dan ayah tidak ingin putrinya yang cantik dilukai orang lain."

Memutar bola matanya sebentar, Jasmine lantas terburu mengambil tas sekolah dan berpamitan dengan roti terapit di dua bibir.

Sekolah Jasmine sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja Jasmine senang menghabiskan waktu sebelum bel masuk untuk duduk dengan teman-temannya dan membicarakan banyak hal.

Penampilan Jasmine pagi itu tidak mencolok. Hanya rambut hitam pekat yang tergerai beserta bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_ samar di bibirnya. Fisik Jasmine sangat mumpuni untuk menjadi idola. Tak jarang beberapa anak lelaki di sekitarnya mulai gencar melirik dan menyerang dengan pendekatan khas anak muda di usia belasan.

Sayang semua harus terhambat oleh satu telfon yang selalu berdering setiap jam. Saat Jasmine mulai meletakkan respon pada satu di antara para anak lelaki itu, panggilan dengan nama Dads berdering nyaring dan memebuat Jasmine harus merotasikan mata.

Tidak ada hal penting. Hanya menanyakan apa yang sedang Jasmine lakukan disertai dengan sedikit petuah tentang anak perempuan di sekolah. Jasmine yakin dirinya sudah besar, hal-hal semacam itu sudah menjadi dasaran dimana Jasmine bisa menjaga diri dengan pergaulannya.

Kiranya panggilan setiap jam itu bisa menjadi hal terakhir yang menyebalkan bagi Jasmine. Tapi ternyata semua semakin menjadi liar kala jam pelajaran ketujuh baru berdering dan Jasmine dipanggil menuju ruang guru.

Jika itu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan akademis, Jasmine bisa maklum. Tapi yang ia jumpai di sana, di sebuah sofa ruang guru yang biasa digunakan untuk menyambut tamu, adalah ayahnya dengan dua kantong plastik putih di masing-masing tangan.

"Ayah bisa pulang cepat. Ayah membawa banyak ayam goreng untuk Jasmine."

Ini sekolah, dan Jasmine seharusnya masih berada di kelas daripada meladeni dua kantong plastik berisi ayam.

"Astaga, pipi mu merah, _princess._ Kau sakit?" itu bukan karena sakit, tapi semburat yang sengaja Jasmine buat dari peralatan _make-up_ nya.

"Dan.. _Oh my God!_ Bibirmu berminyak!" itu karena _lipgloss._

" _Dear,_ ayah sudah bilang untuk tidak menguncir rambut terlalu tinggi. Nanti kau bisa pusing."

Jasmine sudah cukup pusing dengan semua ini. Terlebih dari ujung pintu ruang guru yang sedikit terbuka, Jasmine melihat satu musuh bebuyutan yang sedang tersenyum puas melihat kemanjaan yang Jasmine dapatkan.

Seketika emosi Jasmine membeludak. Dia meletakkan dua kantok plastik itu begitu saja dan mengusap peluh yang tiba-tiba menetes tentang bayangan ia akan menjadi bahan ejekan dari musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Namanya Sehun. Satu di antara makhluk menyebalkan yang Jasmine jajarkan bersama segala macam hantu. Kehidupan sekolahnya tidak pernah mulus jika Sehun ada di sekitarnya. Akan ada bahan ejekan yang membuat mereka saling melontarkan ketidaksukaan lalu berujung penghinaan khas anak SMA jika ada kelemahan yang terdeteksi. Dan bagi Jasmine, apa yang baru saja Sehun lihat atas perlakuannya dari sang ayah jelas akan menjadi bahan utama menyebar berita Jasmine anak manja .

"Jas.."

"Ayah kenapa harus datang ke sekolah?! Jasmine sudah besar! Ayah tidak perlu repot-repot kemari jika hanya untuk membuat malu Jasmine!" satu air mata luruh.

" _Prin.."_

"Dan juga, namaku Jasmine! Bukan _princess!_ Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu karena itu sangat memalukan!"

Derai air mata itu membuat Jasmine berlari keluar dengan isak yang parah. Sudah cukup selama ini dia berdiam diri diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil. Ayahnya terlalu berlebihan dengan Jasmine yang bahkan mulai mengenal banyak hal menjadi seorang remaja.

Tangis itu membawa Jasmine berlari keluar gedung sekolah dan berhenti di belakang bangunan perpustakaan. Susah payah ia mempercantik diri sebelum berangkat sekolah, kini harus luntur bersama tangisnya karena kekesalan yang menumpuk.

Lalu ketika Jasmine selesai dengan tangis kekesalannya dan berniat kembali ke kelas, sebuah tangan mengulurkan sapu tangan tepat di depan mata.

Jasmine mendongak, melihat seraut wajah yang selama ini menjadi mimpi buruknya saat ke sekolah.

"Kau mau menghinaku, kan, Sehun?" todong Jasmine. "Kau bisa membicarakan tentang tadi pada siapapun."

"Jelek." Sehun justru berdecih, sebelah tangannya yang masuk dalam saku celana ia keluarkan dan menyeka daun kering yang ada di pundak Jasmine. "Kau bisa jelek juga rupanya?"

"Hm?"

Sungguh, ini seperti bukan Sehun. Terlebih caranya menyunggingkan senyum, Jasmine percaya ini bukan Sehun yang ia kenal.

"Mataku sakit melihat kau menangis. Sebaiknya cepat hapus air matamu dan berhenti menjadi jelek."

Sapu tangan itu ragu-ragu Jasmine terima. Dia masih mencerna bagaimana sosok Sehun yang selama ini menyebalkan nyatanya beruba haluan menjadi selembut kapas penghapus _make-up._

"Sehun!" Jasmine menyela saat Sehun hendak pergi. Tak ada yang bisa Jasmine katakan. Dia kosong dengan keadaan yang membuat Sehun terlihat manis hanya dengan sapu tangan yang terulur. "K-kau, jangan menyebar hal buruk apapun."

Sehun kembali berdecih, ia mendekat lagi pada Jasmine dengan satu tangan yang kembali masuk ke saku dan tangan lain yang menyingkap rambut Jasmine ke belakang telinga.

"Berhenti menyebalkan, ya? Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun. Keluarga itu sesuatu yang privasi, tak bisa dijadikan bahan bercandaan bagaimanapun keadaannya. Lagipula, aku senang kau mendapat perlakuan manis dari ayahmu. Sangat jarang ada seorang ayah yang susah payah datang di sela kesibukan hanya untuk bertemu putrinya yang cantik. Dan tidak seharusnya kau membalasnya dengan cara seperti tadi. Aku yakin, ayahmu tidak bermaksud lain kecuali hanya ingin bertemu putrinya."

Sesuatu pasti sudah membuat otak Sehun kembali ke asalnya. Jasmine yakin!

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ke kamar mandi dan berkaca."

"K-kenapa?"

Sehun tak berbicara, ia menarik satu senyum dari sudut bibirnya lalu mengarah pandangan dengan dagu. Fokusnya berada pada pundak Jasmine, dan dalam hitungan ketiga Sehun berlari terbirit dengan tawa meledak sedang Jasmine melompat tak karuan untuk seekor cicak di pundaknya.

"OH SEHUN!"

.

Sore itu Jasmine pulang dalam keadaan lesu. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang banyak hal menghantui yang membuatnya berpikir ulang tentang statusnya sebagai anak seorang Park Chanyeol.

Jika dipikir, ayahnya itu cukup manis memperlakukan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Setiap malam selalu memastikan apakah Jasmine sudah mencuci muka dan meminum susu. Tak pernah tertinggal pula untuk mengingatkan Jasmine tentang tugas sekolah dan segala kebutuhan lain yang Jasmine butuhkan.

Ayah bahkan akan menangis tersedu saat Jasmine diserang flu. Reaksinya memang berlebihan, tapi jika dipikir lagi itu menjadi satu hal manis yang jarang dijumpai oleh seorang anak.

Melalui pemikiran itu, Jasmine bertekad meminta maaf atas ucapannya tadi siang. Bagaimanapun ayah tidak bermaksud buruk, Jasmine saja yang terburu berprasangka lain dan takut akan ada ejekan dari pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Saat Jasmine mulai masuk rumah, terlihat ayah sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di ruang tengah. Rahangnya mengeras, matanya fokus pada rentetan tulisan di ponsel dan tidak ada kecupan yang Jasmine dapatkan seperti biasanya.

"Ayah.."

"Hm? Sudah pulang?"

Terasa dingin. Jasmine membenci situasi ini.

"Jasmine mau bicara."

"Ya. Bicara saja. Ayah akan dengarkan."

"Ayah.." takut-takut Jasmine mendekat, dudu di sofa yang sama tapi masih memiliki jarak. "Ayah marah dengan Jasmine?"

"Marah? Tidak."

"Jasmine.." anak perempuan itu menjeda, kepalanya tertunduk untuk ribuan penyesalan yang membuatnya berada pada tempat paling rendah. "Jasmine..mau minta maaf. Tentang tadi di sekolah, Jasmine harap ayah tidak marah dengan Jasmine."

Chanyeol mulai mengendurkan situasi. Matanya tak lagi berfokus pada ponsel, tapi beralih sepenuhnya pada sang gadis yang mulai tersedu oleh tangis.

"Ayah jangan marah dengan Jasmine, ya?" saat Jasmine mendongak, bulir air mata itu deras menuruni pipi Jasmine dan membuat Chanyeol tak sampai hati membiarkannya lama-lama.

Direngkuh tubuh putri tunggalnya, membelai pada kelembutan yang tidak pernah terkikis oleh apapun dan tetap terjaga sebanyak yang Chanyeol miliki.

Hartanya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah luput sebagai prioritas untuk dibahagiakan bersama istri tercinta. Melihat air mata Jasmine adalah hal yang tak ingin Chanyeol alami. Apapun itu, Jasmine adalah kebahagiaan yang tidak boleh berlinang air mata.

"Maafkan ayah juga, ya? Ayah tahu Jasmine sudah besar, tapi Ayah ingin sekali menjaga Jasmine dan membuat Jasmine bahagia dengan apa yang Jasmine sukai."

"Jasmine minta maaf. Jasmine janji tidak akan berlaku seperti itu lagi."

"Sudah, sudah. _Princess-_ oh, apa ayah masih boleh memanggil seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja. Jasmine sebenarnya suka dengan panggilan itu."

"Baiklah. _Princess_ tidak usah menangis lagi, ya? Katanya sudah besar."

Isak Jasmine semakin parah. Dalam pelukan yang ia terima dari sang ayah menggambarkan banyak hal yang selama ini hanya lalu lalang.

Pengorbanan selalu beriring dengan kasih. Ketulusan orangtua tak pernah sebanding dengan apapun, oleh karena itu butuh pemahaman hati berlebih untuk sadar tentang peran orangtua. Jasmine mungkin sudah 17 tahun, dan tahun-tahun ke depan dia akan merayap pada kedewasaan yang sewajarnya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memantau pada setiap tindakan Jasmine. Kemanjaan itu bisa saja tersingkirkan, berganti dengan tutur penuh kedewasaan untuk mwmbimbing Jasmine dalam hidupnya hingga tanggungjawab sebagai orangtua akan berganti di pundak pendamping hidup Jasmine kelak.

.

.

.

 **Selesai!**

 **Basyud ;** selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa! Maaf jika FF ini masih memiliki banyak kekurangan :(


End file.
